Adams Foster One-Shots
by Endevour
Summary: One shots of Stef, Lena and the rest of the family. Stories of love, commitment, sacrifice and acceptance. I am a new writer so requests are always welcome. Thanks.
1. Hurt

Stef getting injured and Lena being there for her.

I own nothing, all rights belong to the fosters.

It had been a rough day at work, a foot chase followed by the suspect hitting her in the leg with a pipe. Stef knew the minute it made contact that something wasn't right as she fell to the ground clutching her knee. Others continued the pursuit as her partner stayed by her side. Soon the EMTs came and loaded her into the back of the truck. She really didn't want to go to the ER, but she didn't have a lot of choice in the matter since her leg was killing her. Her partner, Alex called Mike to have him pick Brandon up from school and take him for the night.

She and Lena had not been together very long and was not sure if she should call her or not. She did not want her to worry, and she just didn't have the courage to do it. What she didn't know was that Alex went ahead and called Lena without her knowledge.

"Hi, is this Lena?," Alex asked.

"Yes it is, may I ask who this is?"

"My name is Alex, I am Stef's partner," Alex continued, "There has been an accident and Stef is in the ER."

"What happened, is she okay?" Lena asked with obvious concern in her voice as all of the possibilities of what could have happened ran through her mind.

"She is okay, but she hurt her knee very badly. We are at Mercy, and I just figured you would like to know."

"I'll be right there. Thank you very much for calling. Bye," said as she hung up her phone and grabbed her purse.

The minute Lena arrived at the ER, Alex was waiting to show her back to Stef's room. As she entered, all she could think about was how Stef looked in that hospital bed. As Lena moved to the side of the bed, Stef opened her eyes and immediately shot Alex a death glare.

"Are you okay," Lena asked, "You had me so worried when I heard that you got hurt. Alex filled me in and I can't believe that this happened."

"I am fine," Stef said, "It can't be anything more than a bruise. What are you doing here? You really didn't have to come all the way down here."

"I wanted to come. Alex told me that Mike took Brandon for the night, so you are coming to stay with me once you get out of here. "

"You really don't have to do that. I will be fine on my own," a typical strong Stef replied.

"You are coming home with me, end of discussion Stephanie Foster."

About that time, the doctor came in. "Well Stef, it looks like you dislocated your knee when you got hit. You are going to be out of commission for a few months until we get you all healed up. I will be in shortly and we will get you splinted and get you some crutches to use." As soon as the doctor left the room, Stef cursed under her breath as there was nothing that she hated more than being laid up for any amount of time.

After the doctor and nurses got her situated, she was finally able to leave. With Lena by her side, they both said their thank yous and got into Lena's car. "You really scared me today, Stef, you know that. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"I am really sorry about that Lena, I just didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure how you would react. We haven't been together that long and I know how much you hate my job. I was just worried that it would scare you off," Stef said with a sad smile. "I love you too much to lose you over a stupid injury."

"You could never lose me. I love you too, and even if I don't love your job, I will always be there for you. Lets go home." Lena leaned over and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before putting the car in gear and heading back to her apartment.

When they finally arrived at Lena's place, she helped Stef out of the car and into the house. She then set her up on the couch with a glass of water so that she could take her pain pills. Stef was beginning to wonder where Lena had gone after ten minutes and was pleasantly surprised to find her coming back to the couch with fewer clothes on than when she had left.

"I have run you a bath. Come get ready and I will rub your leg," Lena said as she led Stef to the in suite bathroom. She began undressing Stef and kissed her a few times. She eventually got Stef completely undressed and into the hot bath. She then proceeded to undress herself and slid into the water behind Stef, pulling the smaller woman between her legs. As they relaxed in the hot water Lena rubbed Stef's shoulders letting her release the stress from the day.

"Thank you so much for this Love, I love it when we do this and it is even better when I am hurting since I now know I will always have someone to come home to and be there with me," Stef said as she leaned back and placed kisses along the side of Lena's face.

"I will always, always be here for you. I love you Stef and don't ever forget that."


	2. A First Time For Everything

Promt: Stef and Lena's unsuccessful attempt at their first time.

I own nothing, all rights belong to the Fosters.

It had been two months since that day in the parking lot where Stef had professed her love to Lena and had made the decision to be happy with herself in her new life. They had finally found a night that they could have alone. Brandon was visiting his Grandmother for the weekend and Stef had managed to get the entire weekend off.

Lena had decided to take off early on Friday to get a start on the romantic dinner she had planned for the two of them. She cleaned up the house, and with a little hope of what may happen after dinner, she lit candles and did her best to create a romantic atmosphere for the two. She then went and changed into a nice, yet comfortable outfit and got started on dinner. It was just a few minutes before Stef and Lena was finishing up her signature chicken alfredo when she heard the doorbell.

She took a minute to tidy herself and went to answer a door. When she opened the door, her breath caught in her throat when she saw the gorgeous woman standing before her holding a bottle of wine. Stef was wearing a very nice pair of jeans and an amazing teal colored button up shirt with the top few buttons undone. Her hair was down and she looked amazing. She also took a step back to look at Lena in her amazing black pencil skirt, flowing white blouse and black cardigan.

"Wow Stef, you look amazing. Please come in," Lena said as she moved to let the smaller woman through the door.

"Wow yourself, you are absolutely gorgeous," Stef said as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"I have dinner ready if you are, and I see you brought wine. I will get us some glasses and meet you at the table."

"Sounds great, it smells wonderful and I am starving," Stef said with a growing smile.

After a large meal with some wonderful conversation about the events of the day, Lena suggested retiring to the living room for some coffee. As they both sat on the couch, an award tension seemed to grow between them. Stef eventually broke the silence,"Thank you so much for tonight Lena, it was so nice to have dinner with it being just the two of us. " She then leaned in to share a very passionate kiss with her girlfriend.

"I agree, it was so nice to just spend some time together. I love being here with you Stef."

"Well, I love you Lena. You are the most amazing person I have ever known and I feel so lucky to be sitting here with you now."

"I love you too Stef," and with that, Lena kissed her again.

As the kiss grew deeper, Lena slowly pushed Stef back on the couch. Stef wrapped her arms around Lena as she positioned herself on top of Stef. As they continued, Lena's hand slowly began to wander down from her face. Stef elicited a moan as Lena's hand caressed her throat. As her hand traveled down, it had just barely reached Stef's breast before Stef jerked away.

"I am not sure if I can do this Lena," and with that Lena moved away, not wanting to pressure her new girlfriend into anything.

"Its okay Stef, I don't want to push you."

"Lena, I am so sorry, " Stef said with tears forming in her eyes. "I just don't know what I am doing and I guess I am just scared. I have never been with a woman, and I am not sure what to expect," Stef said through sobs.

With that, Lena took the blonde in her arms and kissed her softly on the head. "You have no reason to be sorry, honey. I know that you are scared and until you are ready, we can just wait. "

"Are you sure Lena, I don't want to lose you over something that I should want to do, and I really do want that. I think I may just need some time."

"Stef, you could never lose me over anything like that, okay. I love you and I am willing to take all of the time that you need."

"I love you too. Can we just snuggle for a little bit tonight?"

"Stef, why don't we put in a movie, and then you can just spend the night. We don't have to do anything tonight, but I want to be able to hold you in my arms all night."

"I would like that very much," said Stef and she sank into Lena's side.

After the movie was over, both women were completely exhausted. Lena led Stef to the bedroom to change and gave her a set of pajamas. While Stef was changing, Lena locked up and cleaned up the mess from dinner. She then went and changed herself. She walked into the bedroom and got into bed with Stef. The two women slid together and Stef placed her head on Lena's shoulder. This was the first time they had ever climbed in bed together and Stef had never felt so at home.

With a quick kiss, they both said their goodnights.

"Good night Stef, I love you."

"Good night my love, thank you so much for tonight. I finally feel like I am right where I belong."

Soon they were both sound asleep in each others arms. Although the night had not turned out as she had planned, Lena was very happy that she had been able to be there for her girlfriend and that she was comfortable enough with her to be able to tell her the truth about not being ready. She was beginning to feel as if there was a bright future for this relationship and couldn't wait to see how it would go. Plus she was extremely happy that she would get to wake up to Stef for the first time in the morning.


	3. Coming Home to Open Arms

**Promt: **Stef comes home to Lena after a difficult day at work. Approx. eight months into the relationship.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All characters belong to the Fosters and ABC Family.

The day had started out so well. Stef spend the majority of the morning doing routine patrol with her partner, Alex. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary. After they had lunch, they ended up doing mainly paperwork, but Alex had a few errands that he needed to run, so they went ahead and went back out on patrol around four. Little did they know that they would be in exactly the right place at the right time.

As they pulled into the parking lot at the pharmacy, Stef noticed that three people had just come running out of the building .

As she approached them, she asked "Is everything okay, what is going on?"

"There was a man with a gun in there," an older woman said completely out of breath and in a complete state of panic.

"You have to get in there, that guy was trying to rob the place," a tall man said.

Alex called for backup, but at that time, shots rang out in the building. Stef and Alex both drew their weapons and entered the building. Stef went to the right as Alex went to the left. As she got a visual on the suspect, she saw that he was holding a gun to a pharmacists head.

"Police, drop your weapon," Stef shouted in her no nonsense voice.

At that time, he turned his weapon at her and fired. She dove out of the way, hitting her head on a shelf as she went down. She heard two more shots, but she couldn't tell where they were coming from. She also heard a number of voices and as she stood back up, she saw that Alex had shot the suspect twice.

She called for an EMS unit and removed the gun from the suspects reach. About that time, backup came storming through the door and took over dealing with the suspect. EMS arrived and took the suspect to the hospital as IAB questioned the officers and witnesses that were involved in the shooting.

After her interview, Stef made her way over to Alex. He was responsible for saving her life. She gave him a huge hug and he took her out to have a paramedic look at her head and ribs where she hit the floor and the shelving. After a quick look, the medic patched up her head and she was sent back to the station. When she got back, she was given a few days off and sent home.

As she drove home, she realized just how much her head and ribs hurt. There would surely be a few nice bruises. She was so glad that Mike had Brandon for the weekend because she knew that he would worry if he saw all of her cuts and bruises. The one thing she just had to worry about now was Lena. She wasn't sure what to tell her, but she figured that she could just try not to worry her too much if she just went straight to bed.

When she walked in the door, she saw Lena was in the kitchen cooking. She thought that that would give her a chance to make it up the stairs, but she wasn't so lucky.

"Hi babe, how was your day?" she heard Lena call from the kitchen.

"It was okay Love. I am going to go shower and change."

"Stef, what happened?" Lena asked without even seeing her. She knew that when the day was "okay" that it meant something happen and the shakiness in Stef's voice was enough to send chills down her spine.

She walked in to the living room where she found her bruised and battered girl friend trying to make and escape. "Stef, what happened to you? Are you alright? You have a giant cut on your head and bruises all over," Lena said in an extremely worried voice.

"It was nothing honey, just a normal day at work."

"There is nothing normal about you coming home all beaten up. What is going on Stef?"

At that time, Stef began to break down in tears. Lena gently wrapped up the smaller woman in her arms and let her cry for a few minutes. About that time, she heard Stef mumble, "There was a robbery at a drug store, and the guy shot at me, so when I got out of the way, I fell into the shelving. Alex shot him though. It was just a really close call."

"Oh, baby, why didn't you call me? If I had known I would have come and gotten you from work. I'm just so glad that you are safe. I love you so much," Lena said while kissing the top of her girlfriends head.

"Go ahead and start upstairs. I am going to put dinner away and I will be right up." With that, Stef slowly made her way up the stairs and into their bedroom where she had a seat on the bed.

Lena came in shortly after and took her belt off, placing her gun in the safe. She then knelt down in front of her girlfriend and started to undress her. As she removed Stef's shirt and t-shirt, she saw the bruising on her ribs and back for the first time, and her heart broke. She continued undressing her girlfriend and then wrapped her up in a robe and led her to the bathroom. Lena then quickly undressed herself and started the shower. Once the water was warmed up, she took Stef's robe and helped her into the shower, following closely behind.

Once in the shower, Lena just held Stef until she had calmed down. Eventually Lena began to gently wash Stef's hair and continued to wash her body. Stef was physically and emotionally exhausted and just let herself melt into her girlfriend. Eventually they got out when the water started to get cold. Lena wrapped Stef up in a towel and dried herself off. She then dried off Stef and left her to get changed. Soon Lena came back with their dinner and they both ate in the bedroom. Once they finished eating, they just held each other.

"Thank you for being here with me Love. I didn't know how you would react, but I am so glad that I have you."

"Stef, I can't say that I like your job, but I will always be here for you. I love you so much and I am just glad that you are here, safe in my arms."

With that, they both shared a kiss and just enjoyed the feeling of each other. It had been a hard afternoon, but being able to come home to such a supportive partner made Stef feel more at ease than she ever had. She was just glad that they had a few days to share with Lena before she would have to return to work. She also knew just how much she loved the woman beside her after today's events.


	4. Ready

**Promt: ** Stef and Lena's first time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fosters.

**Warning: **Contains Sexual Content

**AN:** This is my first time writing any thinking like this, so I hope that it is okay. As always reviews and feedback are always welcome and much appreciated. I hope that I will be able to continue writing things that you want to read. Thanks again. Endevour

It had been a few weeks since Stef and Lena first attempted sex. Stef felt so embarrassed by not being able to go through it the last time that they had tried, but she had finally felt like she was at a point where she was ready, or at least as ready as she ever would be. They had been spending more and more time with each other lately and most of the time they just snuggled which had made both women very happy.

Today, Stef was getting off early and Brandon was spending a week in Florida with her mother. She had decided that now was the perfect time to get more intimate with Lena. She had the weekend off which allowed her to spend some time with her girlfriend and she just felt like the timing was right. She called Lena to ask her if she would be up for dinner and a weekend, and luckily she was completely free. Knowing Lena got home around five, Stef decided that she would get some take out and make her way over there about a quarter to five.

When she got home, Stef did something she had not expected to do, she packed herself an overnight bag. She then went to pick up the curry that she had ordered. As she was on her way to Lena's place, she started to get a bit nervous. She knew that this was what she really wanted, but that just didn't change the fact that it still scared her. Soon she found herself at Lena's house and she grabbed her bag and the food. She had spent a few nights over just sleeping at Lena's house so she figured that the bag would not make her seem to presumptuous about the possibility of sex.

When Lena saw Stef pull up, she went ahead and opened the door for her. Stef nearly dropped the food when she saw what Lena had on. She was wearing a very nice set of black suit pants with a very sheer, flowing white top. Stef felt a little under dressed in just jeans and an a button up. When she reached the door, she was greeted by a fairly passionate kiss, making her think that tonight was the perfect night for what she had wanted.

They went inside and ate their meal. Chicken curry was a favorite of both of theirs, so Stef knew she was doing well when she picked it up. There as some small talk through dinner and each shared a bit about their day. They were so comfortable and at home with each other that the time just flew. After dinner, they retired to the living room where each took their place on the couch.

"I have something that I would like to talk with you about," Stef started. Lena began to get a bit worried. In her past experiences needing to talk about something was not usually something that ended well.

"Okay Stef, what is going on?"

"I know I said that I needed some time before things got, well physical," Stef said with a bit of embarrassment in her voice, "but I think that now is the right time. I love you so much and want to spend the rest of my days with you if you want me. I know that I am not experienced and I hope that you don't mind teaching me, but please just don't give up on me, I love you too much. "

With that statement, Lena immediately took Stef's face in her hands and kissed her. "I will never give up on you Stephanie Foster, I will always be here with you. I know you are scared, but if this is what you want, we will just take it slow. It is something to be enjoyed, not feared."

"I am ready. I love you Lena."

Stef then took Lena's and and stood her up. They slowly began kissing, allowing lips to explore. Lena wrapped her arms around Stef and held her close as they continued kissing with their passion growing by the second.

"Lets go to the bedroom,"Lena said taking Stef's hand and leading her to the master bedroom. When they finally made it in, she closed the door behind them and returned to kissing Stef, slowly letting her lips move down Stef's neck, eliciting a low moan.

"Are you ready to keep going Stef?"

"Absolutely,"Stef said as her hands started unbuttoning Lena's sheer blouse. Lena also took to unbuttoning Stef's shirt as she slowly pushed her back towards the bed. Lena then noticed Stef's hands shaking uncontrollably, so she went ahead and took over removing her own shirt.

"Its okay babe, just breathe. Go ahead and sit down on the bed and just try to relax and have fun," Lena said as she slowly removed the shirt from Stef's shoulders. They remained kissing as Lena reached around and unclasped her own bra wanting Stef to not feel as vulnerable when she finally got around to removing her bra. Lena then laid Stef back on the bed and let her lips travel down her neck until they reached the top of her chest. She then reached under Stef and unhooked her bra, removing it slowly, letting her mouth move over every spot of newly exposed skin.

Determined to make this night about giving Stef time to adjust and pure pleasure, she determined that she would take the lead and let her hands slowly caress Stef's breasts. "Oh Lena, that feels really good." About that time, Lena let her mouth take over and slowly began to suckle the blonde's breasts as her hands caressed strong, muscular abs. Stef's low moans continued and Lena returned to kissing her amazing girlfriend as her hands memorized the beautiful body before her.

As her hands reached Stef's hips, they moved around the front to unbutton and unzip her jeans. Lena then carefully removed them leaving the blonde clad only in black lace panties. Both women were panting as Lena removed her own slacks and moved to straddle Stef yet again, taking her lips and parting them with her tongue. As they kissed, Stef's hands moved to Lena's perfect breasts and slowly started to massage them causing Lena to become very wet and moan loudly into Stef's open mouth.

Lena moved just enough to get one long leg between Stef's and gently began to rock into her new lover as the kissing and fondling continued.

After a minute of eliciting soft moans from her new lover, Lena slid her long fingers over Stef's hips and gently began to tug on her panties. As Lena slid Stef's panties over her legs, Stef became a ridged. Her eyes closed as she attempted to take long, slow, deep breaths. Lena quickly removed her own panties before coming to lay next to Stef.

"Are you doing okay Stef? We can stop at any time if you aren't comfortable."

"No, I want to keep going, I just don't exactly know what to do," Stef said and as she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Lena naked beside her. She was speechless and had no idea what she had done to deserve such a beautiful and supportive girlfriend.

"Don't worry about what to do, tonight is just about you. Just relax and let me show you how much I love you." With that statement, Stef decided that she needed to be bold. She rolled over and straddled Lena as she started kissing her way down the beautiful woman's neck. Hands began to roam and soon Lena had flipped them over.

"What did I tell you? Tonight is for you." She began sliding her hands down Stef's long smooth legs and slowly started to part them. Stef was still tense so Lena just slid her hands up and down her legs. She then leaned in to whisper in Stef's ear. "It is okay, just spread your legs." With that statement, Stef felt a rush of emotion and slowly began to part her legs, allowing Lena her first look. "Stef, you are so beautiful."

Lena slowly began to run her right hand down Stef's abdomen. As she moved lower, she ran her fingers through the short, think, blong curls that waited for her at the apex of her lover's thighs. Stef then reached down and grasped Lena's other hand. Lena took that as her being ready and she slowly began to run her fingers over Stef's vulva. As she slowly decended, she began to slip her fingers between Stef's labia, finding Stef extremely wet. "How does that feel?" Lena asked getting only a low moan for a response.

As she reached her clit and slowly began to circle, Stef began to make more muffled sounds and began to slowly circle her hips, adding pressure to Lena's fingers making magic circles. Lena continued her circling for a few more moments before making her way to Stef's entrance. She slowly continued to circle as she kissed Stef and slowly slid one finger inside of her. Moving very slowly, she added a second finger when she felt Stef relax and stilled her hand to allow Stef to adjust. As the kissing continued, Lena slowly began to move her hand, just barely brushing over the one spot that she knew would make Stef happy.

"Lena, oh my G*d. That feels so great. Faster please," Stef managed to pant out and she started moving her pelvis to meet Lena's hand. Lena then allowed her thumb to begin brushing over Stef's clit causing a number of moans to escape. After awhile, Stef began to tighten around her fingers and as Lena kissed her, she began working her fingers over the blonde's g-spot. All of a sudden, Stef contracted hard around her fingers and her entire body went ridged as she screamed out Lena's name.

Lena continued to move her hand inside of Stef until she finally came down from her orgasm. She very slowly removed her fingers from Stef and made her way back up to embrace the smaller woman. As Stef began to catch her breath, they kissed a few more times before Stef completely collapsed into Lena's arms.

"Lena, that was amazing. I don't know how you did that to me. That has never happened before. I love you so much, I just hope that I can give you the amount of pleasure that you gave me. "

"Don't worry about that now. Tonight was just for you and I will be with you every step of the way when you make love to me. For now, sleep. You look exhausted and you will need energy, we have the entire weekend," and with that, Lena pulled the covers up over them and they both fell into a blissful sleep holding each other knowing that this was forever and neither woman could live without the other.


	5. Stef's New Explorations

**Promt: **Stef's part of the night before.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fosters. All rights belong to their prospective owners. **

**Warning: Sexual Content**

As the sun slowly began to rise, both women slowly began to wake up wrapped up in each others arms.

"Good morning," Lena said as she rand her hand down Stef's back.

"Good morning," Stef replied back a bit groggily. A smile slowly began to grow on her face as she remembered the events of last night and how it felt to wake up in the arms of her lover. She then leaned over and passionately kissed Lena.

"I could get used to this," Lena said after finally catching her breath.

"Me too, I love you so much Lena."

Stef then pushed Lena back on the bed and moved to straddle her all while continuing their kissing. Lena emitted a soft moan and let her hands move to the back of Stef's head. As Stef slowly decended Lena's neck, she took extra time to suck on Lena's pulse point. She then slowly made her way down to the top of Lena's chest. Having been on the recieving end last night really helped give her some guidance on what she should do. She slowly brought her hand up to caress Lena's breasts while continuing to lick and suck on her neck and upper chest.

Lena's low moans were enough to give her the courage that she needed as she slowly kneaded Lena's left breast in her hand. She moved her mouth down to Lena's other breast and started to kiss and suck on it. As she neared the nipple, Lena began pushing her breast further into Stef's mouth. As her other hand continued caressing Lena's breast, her mouth began to suckle on the one currently in her mouth. She then switched giving the neglected breast some much needed attention. Her hand then slowly made its way down to Lena's belly. It began to explore the magnificent naked body before it and worked to memorize every curve.

She returned to Lena's mouth and continued kissing her with the utmost passion. Lena then said something that not only turned her on, but scared her as well.

"Oh Stef, I want to feel you inside of me." That statement stopped Stef dead in her tracks.

"I...um...I don't know what to do Lena," she said in a very uncertain tone.

"Its okay, I will help you," Lena said taking Stef's face in her hands and kissing her softly. As that continued, Stef let her hand continue to explore and slowly creep its way down her lovers body. When she reached Lena's hip, she slid her hand down Lena's leg and back up again, before slowly running her fingers through the short, coarse hairs at the apex of Lena's thighs. As she moved her hand, she felt Lena opening her legs. She moved so that one of her legs was between Lena's and slowly brought her knee to meet with Lena's center. As they kissed, Stef moved her leg slightly while continuing exploring Lena's body with her hand, eliciting a moan from her new lover.

Lena spread her legs a bit wider and then took Stef's hand in her own, guiding it to the place where she wanted it most. Stef gasped as she felt how wet her lover was and discovered how wonderful it was to have her fingers sliding through Lena's slick, wet folds. Lena continued to guide her hand in small circles that bushed against her clit every once in a while. She then slid Stef's fingers down to her entrance.

"Whenever you are ready, just put one finger in and then another. Whatever pace works for you and I will let you know what I want. You are doing so well Stef." With that statement, Stef slowly pushed one finger into her lover, moving it only slightly as she discovered how great it was to finally be inside of Lena. It was an interesting experience to be inside another persons skin. Soon she slid in another finger and got off to a somewhat eradic rhythm. She felt Lena's body respond to her touch and began thrusting faster and harder into her lover. About that time, she heard Lena start to breathe heavy as her walls began to contract. "Yes Stef, you are doing so well," Lena managed to pant out. As she reached her climax, her body sucked Stef's fingers in further as she cried out Stef's name.

After riding out her orgasm, Lena's breathing slowly returned to normal and Stef slowly removed her fingers. Lena reached down and pulled Stef up to lay next to her. "You did so well and that was really great. I can't wait until we have enough time to work more on this." With that statement Stef looked a bit shocked. She really didn't think that she was doing very well, but Lena's encouraging words were all that she needed. She slowly scooted next to her lover and let the taller woman wrap her arms around her.

"Thank you for being so patient with me Lena, I know that I am not that good but I am sure that with your help I could get better. I love you."

"I love you too Stef, and you really did well. Sleep now and then we have the entire weekend to practice. "

* * *

**AN: **Sorry about this chapter guys. I have been having some major writers block and just had a hard time putting into word what was going through my head. I hope that with time I will be able to improve and as always reviews, suggestions and requests are always welcome. Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me.

Endevour


	6. Stef, Brandon and Lena's Day Out

**Promt: ** Stef and Brandon spend the day with Lena

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fosters. **

Stef and Lena had not been together for very long, but Stef felt that it was important for Brandon to get to know Lena outside of school. Brandon loved Lena as the Vice-Principal, but she was a bit worried that he would have trouble adjusting to having Lena involved in his life outside of school. She knew that Brandon had a hard time with not living with Mike and she had spent a huge amount of time convincing him that just because she and Mike were no longer together that it didn't mean that they did not love him and that things would work out. She had known that it would be difficult to explain her relationship with Lena to him, but she did think that if he grew to love Lena the way that she that he wouldn't have a second thought about it.

Stef had spent a great deal of time with Lena, and Brandon knew that they were friends, so he didn't think twice about it when she asked him if Lena could join them at the park for the day. It was a Saturday morning and she knew that Brandon would love going to the park, but she was still a little nervous when he came to the table for breakfast.

"Hey B, how would you like to spend the day at the park?"

"Could we have a picnic?" the young boy asked.

"Absolutely, we will pack it as soon as we finish breakfast, okay" Stef said, glad that he was excited about it. "What do you think about Lena joining us?"

"Miss Adams is coming, that's great," he said with his small voice full of excitement. Stef knew that he liked Lena from school and had been very happy the few times that he had seen her outside of school. She was jut relieved that he was open to the idea and just wanted her son to get to know Lena the way that she was.

"I'll go call her now, eat your breakfast and I will be back in a minute."

Stef made her way to her room so that she could have at least a little bit of privacy while she was on the phone. Once she closed the door, she grabbed her phone and dialed Lena's number.

"Well isn't this a surprise, I was not expecting you to call this morning," Lena's delightful voice answered the phone.

"I was just wondering what you had going on for the day. If you aren't too busy, I was wondering if you would like to join me and Brandon at the park?"

"I would love to, is Brandon okay with that?"

"Absolutely, when I asked him this morning he got so excited and is beyond ready to get started with packing the picnic. Do you want to meet us at the one by the coffee shop around ten?"

"I will be there, do I need to bring anything for the picnic?" Lena asked.

"Just yourself would be great. Thank you Lena."

"Of course, its not everyday that I get to spend with you and Brandon. I'll see you then. Bye."

As Stef hung up the phone, she was extremely relieved, but also a little nervous. She was excited that Lena and Brandon could spend some time together, but she was worried about Brandon picking up on their relationship.

* * *

At a quarter to ten, Stef and Brandon were headed out the door with their giant picnic basket. After getting Brandon loaded up, Stef made the short drive to the park. About that time Brandon pointed out Lena, who was waiting for them with a drink in each hand. As Stef unloaded the picnic basket, Brandon ran over to say hi to Lena.

Lena and Brandon made their way over to the car where Stef was and Lena handed Stef a cup of coffee.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I needed that," Stef said with a giant smile on her face as she took a long sip out of the cup.

"I am glad you invited me. I can't wait to spend my day with my two favorite people," Lena said making Brandon give her a big hug.

"Mom, can I please go on the swings," Brandon asked anxiously.

"Yes you may, but stay where I can see you," and like that Brandon was gone. Lena helped Stef with the blanket and the picnic basket and both women made their way to a grassy area under the shade of a large tree.

"Thank you so much for coming Lena, it means so much to both of us," Stef said as they both found their respective places on the blanket.

"I love spending time with both you and Brandon and I hope that we can start doing this sort of thing more often," Lena said as she took Stef's hand in her own.

Both women spent a great deal of time just enjoying being together. After a while, Brandon came running up wondering when lunch would be. Stef told him to go play for another five minutes while her and Lena set up the picnic and then they would all eat together.

After getting the picnic set up, each was enjoying one of the various sandwiches that Stef had packed and Brandon was telling Lena all about a project that he was working on for school. Stef just sat by and watched as Lena and Brandon talked about his project. This woman was so good with her son and she couldn't wait for the time when they could be completely together.

After lunch, Brandon was ready to exert some more energy. "Miss Adams, will you come do the swings with me, please."

"Brandon, since we aren't in school, I think that you can call me Lena. In school you should probably still call me Miss Adams, but outside of school, I am just Lena."

"Are you sure?" he asked Lena with a good deal of curiosity in his small voice.

"I am sure. Now how about we go check out those swings?"

With that the small boy took the darker woman's hand and led her over to the swings where she began pushing him and then took a swing of her own. After they got done on the swings, Brandon ran over and got the soccer ball that Stef had packed for him. He and Lena ran around in the grass playing with the ball until each was completely worn out. They both returned to the blanket that Stef was sitting on while watching them run around and play. Brandon laid down on Stef's right side and Lena on her left.

After a short nap in the sun, they decided that it was probably time to call it a day. Lena helped Stef get Brandon and the things from the picnic picked up and put in her car. Lena gave Brandon a hug goodbye and told him she would see him on Monday.

The two women stepped away from the car so that they could have a quick conversation before heading home.

"Lena, thanks for coming. It made it the perfect day."

"I had a lot of fun as well, so thank you."

"You are so good with him. I don't know how you do it."

"He is a great kid, its easy with him. Plus I care about his mother."

" I think that we need to tell him. I can't imagine a life in which you are not a part of it. He needs to know about us. I don't think that I can hide my feelings from him."

"If you are sure. I think you should probably tell him, but if you would like me to be there, I can do that as well. Maybe we can have dinner and a movie and talk to him then. How about tomorrow night?"

"I think that would be great. How about you come by around five?"

"That sound great. I will see you then."

As the women finished their conversation, they shared a short hug and then each went to their respective cars. Stef knew that she had a lot of thinking to do about what she would tell Brandon when they talked to him, but she was just glad that Lena would be there for moral support.

* * *

Stef and Brandon stopped and had pizza before heading home. When they arrived home, she sent him to get ready for bed while she unpacked the things that she had taken to the park.

She eventually went in to tuck Brandon in and decided that she needed to have a short conversation with him so she would have an idea about how he would react to what she and Lena had to tell them.

"Hey, B. Did you have fun with Lena today at the park?

"It was great mommy. She is so fun and she is really, really nice."

"So you like Lena a lot?"

"Yeah Mommy. I hope we can do that again."

"I really like Lena too, I think that we can do that again, but for now, Lena is going to come for dinner and a movie tomorrow."

"Okay, that sounds like a lot of fun."

"Okay, time for bed, we have a big day tomorrow. Sleep tight, I love you so much B."

"Goodnight mommy, I love you too."

As Stef walked out the door, she stopped just to look at the amazing little boy that was her son. She thought that Brandon would be very happy about what she was going to share with him tomorrow, and she was just glad that she wouldn't have to hide her love for Lena for must longer. She already felt like she and Lena could be a family, and she just couldn't wait to see if that could be a reality. For now, she just had to decide how to she would tell her son.


End file.
